degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Warning
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.episode 7. Warning It has been a few days since Lizzy's daring and almost destructive attack against Tori. Ash has always been somewhat fearful of Tori, never truly feeling completely safe around her but this recent incident along with Gegi's words about Tori's past, only continued to scare her. Kieri is still in a bad way and it seems to be an issue that Tori is unwilling to solve. Kieri's still living at Ash's house Ash: 'Are you awake, Kieri? I brought you breakfast. ''Ash enters the room and is surprised by what see finds 'Tori: '''Thanks Ash ''Tori is laying on Kieri's bed eating a bag of chips. Kieri is nowhere to be seen 'Ash: '''W-Wh-What are you doing here, Tori?! Where's Kieri?! '''Tori: '''Oh. He ran away. He's probably over at ol' Yazzy's place '''Ash: '''He ran away?! And you didn't stop him?! '''Tori: '''Why would I? I only need him around when it's time to use him ''Ash is left uneasy by that comment. Soon after, she runs over to Yazzy's shrine 'Yazzy: '''Well, hello, Ash. '''Ash: '''Lady Yazzy! '''Yazzy: '''Something wrong my dear? '''Ash: '''I'm sorry. Is Kieri here? '''Yazzy: '''He was here earlier, actually. He asked to come and work for me. Unfortunately, I had to decline, especially seeing that he is still Tori's Shinki, he would end up a stray. However, I must note that he seemed awfully angry at Tori. '''Ash: '''Stray. Um...What's a "Stray"? I thought it was a name at first... '''Yazzy: '''Stray's are a disgrace. A private part of a god's life if you will. Private parts. Get it? '''Ash: '''Huh? ''Yazzy chuckles at her own dirty joke. No one else seems impressed 'Sarah: '''My lady. Please choose your words carefully. '''Yazzy: '''It's only a figure of speech, Sarah! It's not sexual harrassment! Anyway, a Shinki with many owners is akin to a stray cat and is commonly referred to as a "Stray." But those who wish to go by many names are all the more likely to betray their masters. As such, they're also considered detestable. Tell me, what would you think if I offered to be your godparent and give ''you a different name, Ash? What would be a good name? Annie? Karen? Catie? 'Ash: '''That seems a little... '''Yazzy: '''Right? It's discourteous to your mother and father, yes? People instinctually dislike it. That's why Stray's are regarded with hate. Normally a Shinki has one name and serves one master. It is common knowledge that to serve a new master, one must first be "unnamed" by the previous master. Just as Sarah was. '''Ash: '''Then why do Strays exist? '''Yazzy: '''In general..they're used to perform jobs that you wouldn't want your own Shinki to do. ''Tori continues to attempt to clean her blight. She thinks back to Stray's appearance the other day when she offered to help kill Kieri for Tori. Ash continues to search for Kieri 'Ash: '''I can't find Kieri anywhere... ''Ash looks around and she's surprised when she sees Lizzy lurking around nearby. She takes a few steps back but walks straight into Hunter 'Hunter: '''So you ''can see us. '''Ash: '''You're Lizzy's...! '''Hunter: '''You're that living spirit from before. A half-Phantom, in other words. I see Tori hasn't a single proper acquaintance. '''Ash: ''(thinking) He's going to kill me! ''Ash tries to run away but Hunter uses a Shinki skill to hold her in place Ash: ''(thinking) I can't move! ''Hunter then performs another Shinki skill on her. However, Ash is shaken by the sudden appearance of Lizzy Ash: ''(thinking) Please help me gods! ''She then thinks about Tori being a god and her fear intensifies Ash: ''(thinking) I'M SO DEAD! '''Lizzy: '''Hunter. Have you located any Phantoms? '''Hunter: '''No ''Ash is surprised. Lizzy doesn't seem to be aware of her presence Hunter: 'It seems as if we've cleared out this entire area. There's just some in the south area we can destroy '''Lizzy: '''Very well then. We'll head there '''Hunter: '''I'll catch up with you later. I want to conduct one final search of the area. '''Lizzy: '''All right ''Lizzy heads off. Ash notices that Lizzy and her Shinki's appear to work as a one big team, different from Yazzy, Gegi and most definitely Tori 'Hunter: '''I wouldn't meddle too much Ash ''He realeases her 'Ash: '''How do you know my name?! Huh! I can move... '''Hunter: '''I have the ability to grasp everything around me, which also means I can influence what's around me, just as I did. ''Hunter lifts up Ash's purse, showing her ID, which he must have swiped whilst he froze her 'Hunter: '''Should you cross paths with Lizzy again, keep your head in the sand if you value your life. '''Ash: '''Why did you help me? I thought you hated Tori! '''Hunter: '''Make no mistake, she ''is ''our enemy. However....I also owe a great deal to Tori. Speaking of which, is Tori well? She was blighted. and appeared to be in dire straights. '''Ash: '''It's that bad?! '''Hunter: '''Her blight didn't come from the outside. It's most likely from the inside. Tori's Shinki...The "Sekki" yes? It should be disposed of at once. ''Ash is shocked 'Ash: '''Disposed of?! Th-There's nothing to worry about! Kieri's a good kid, and he used to be human! Besides, isn't killing a Shinki the same as killing a person?! ''Gegi's words about Tori's past come back to her 'Hunter: '''Something ''must be done before it's too late. A Shinki's repeated misdeeds will cause it's master to fall ill. If left untouched, the pain will accumulate and the blight will spread throughout the body, growing ever worse. Honestly, now. Why is Tori even using a Shinki like that? 'Ash: '''Huh? '''Hunter: '''You're her companion. Has she not mentioned anything to you? '''Ash: '''N-No... '''Hunter: '''I realise how unusual this request is...but please help Tori. I owe her dearly. I don't want to lose her. '''Ash: '''A-All right '''Hunter: '''If this delinquent know as Kieri isn't dealt with soon... ''Ash's eyes widen at the rest of Hunter's sentence. Kieri is in the park 'Kieri: '''Damn! That stupid old jerk '''Tori: '''Got rejected, did ya? '''Kieri: '''SHUT UP! What do you want?! '''Tori: '''We got a job, Kieri. '''Kieri: '''Huh? ''Tori is helping out in a convience store. Kieri, pissed off, is reading manga in the corner of the store 'Kieri: '''You call ''this ''a job?! You should give up being a god! Or at least go to a temp agency! '''Tori: '''Quiet, you dependent! This is a respectable job from a respectable client! The shop owner would have a rough time without late-night help like us! ''Kieri is less than impressed and finds himself getting worked up through his anger at Tori. '''Kieri: ''(thinking) Man, this sucks. Why do I gotta put up with this crap? ''A customer then enters the shop and Tori is surprised to see it's Cam Gegi: 'TORI-CHAN!! '''Tori: '''AH! GEGI! ''Tori throws her out of the store 'Tori: '''GET OUT YOU GOD OF POVERTY '''Cam: '''How dare you treat milady like that! '''Gegi: '''Rub my ouchi, Ashin! '''Tori: '''Ash? ''Ash walks in and sees Kieri and breathes a sigh of relief 'Tori: '''How'd you all find me? '''Ash: '''A-Ah, w-well you see. I-I can smell really well a-and I traced y-your smell... '''Tori: '''So why are you here? '''Cam: '''We got a job that's not our style so we thought we'd hand it to you. You've got nothing better to do, right? '''Tori: '''I ''guess ''I'm interested '''Ash: '''Tori...is it me or do you look unwell ''Tori feels another sting and almost collapses. Ash looks over and sees Kieri standing near a cash register 'Tori: '''Kieri....what did you do? '''Kieri: '''Huh? You don't seriously think I stole money, do you? Really? Man, even a ''god's ''given up on me...I should have stayed dead after all. ''Kieri runs off and he trips just after he leaves the store, dropping a charity money box 'Cam: '''Kieri....you ''did ''steal money? ''Kieri panics for a moment, and then runs off into the night. Tori leaves to go on her job from Cam, leaving Gegi and Cam in charge of the shop. It's a simple Phantom killing job 'Ash: '''Tori. About Kieri... '''Tori: '''I'll find him. Can't slay a Phantom without a Shinki after all. That's why having a Shinki is so important. '''Ash: '''That may be true but that's not really why...How do I put this.. '''Tori: '''I know. It's time to resolve this once and for all. ''Ash looks down saddened that Tori's words may mean she intends to kill Kieri. She imagines Tori slaying Kieri and tears form in her eyes. She slaps herself 'Tori: '''Ash! What are you-?! '''Ash: '''Tori! '''Tori: '''Y-Yes?! '''Ash: '"Having a Shinki handy..." They're not ''tools! '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Ash: '''Kieri is Kieri! You need to talk to him and treat him like an actual person, not a Shinki! Please! ''Sitting under a street light is Kieri who finds himself face to face with Stray 'Stray: '''You really have pretty eyes. They're like the fruit of the hawthorn plants swaying in the breeeze...but...not even birds will eat them. They're not sweet, bitter or even poisonous, yet they provide nothing. They're completely useless, empty fruit...No one bothers to pick them, so they're left all alone to wither and die. Poor little boy. ''The words terrify Kieri 'Tori: '''KIERI! What do you think you're doing, Stray? '''Stray: '''You should use me more, Tori. Like you used to. I can kill ''anything ''that gets in your way. Tori... '''Tori: '''SEKKI! ''Kieri transforms into his Shinki form 'Tori: '''Kieri. Don't listen to anything Stray says! Your focus needs to be...on that! '''Ash: '''A Phantom!? Wait Tori-! ''Tori chases after the Phantom 'Tori: '''You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the god Tori...lay waste with the Sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! ''Tori slices at the Phantom but the blade doesn't cut through, shocking Ash 'Tori: '''Man, talk about pathetic...He's dulled on me! Even after all the stinging he's given me... ''Tori's fight with the Phantom is hindered and she's blighted badly by the Phantom's attack. She see's Stray hanging around, offering her hand out to help 'Tori: '''Stray! Just leave already! He may be a lousy little punk...but I found him and I named him! I'm going to reforge the Sekki! ''Tori slices at the Phantom again, this time destroying it. Afterwards, Tori puts her hand on Kieri's head 'Tori: '''Let's go ''Kieri and Tori walk off together as Ash watches. She thinks back to Hunter's words and the whole of his sentence '''Hunter: ''(in flashback) If the delinquent known as Kieri isn't dealt with soon...Tori will die. '''Ash: '''Tori....will...die... To. Be. Continued. 'Next Time: '''Kieri's anger and pain reaches a climax. Tori continues to weaken from the worsened blight and Ash is left with a difficult choice Category:Blog posts